The Kyubi's Disciple
by reisuke21
Summary: Naruto nearly gets beaten to death, Hinata attempts to save him. The Kyubi makes himself known and decides to mentor his host helping him to be the ninja he ought to be. Pairings mainly NaruHina others may just show up. Note: the Kyubi and other chars will show up in the later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did, well... I don't. **

**The story unfolds...**

* * *

The loud cheering transformed into a deathly silence as the lavender eyed Hyuga and her

prodigy cousin faced off and took their stances once again. The match had been going on for 10 minutes now. At first sight, neither seemed to be gaining ground but in the eyes of an experienced kunoiichi, one could see that the prodigy's breathing was quite labored compared to the regular rhythmic breathing of the heiress. Everybody held their breath as they mentally tried to explain just what was happening inside the arena. The shy Hinata was not even supposed to last 10 seconds against the prodigy Neji yet she had lasted for 10 long minutes. Hiashi Hyuga's apathetic face was contorted into a mask of disbelief as he watched his daughter with his cold calculating eyes. Just like the others, he could not comprehend what he was witnessing. The squad leaders were dumfounded. This chuunin exam was really unpredictable. Asuma nudged Kurenai but she shrugged her shoulders indicating she knew nothing just like the rest. Basically, everyone was in shock except for one blond haired ninja who instead of his usual loud screaming attitude was watching the fight with a small smirk on his face.

*flashback*

Naruto was walking aimlessly trying his best to ignore his grumbling stomach. Nothing good ever came out of his birthday. People seemed to hate him more on that day but he had no idea why. His celebration usually consisted of a beating or a hard beating. Not like he had a choice. The blond walked up to a garbage bin and started to forage for something that he could call a meal when suddenly three men armed with bludgeons approached him.

He could sense that they were drunk and up to no good. After a few pitiful attempts to escape he gave up trying and braced himself for another beating. The drunks jeered and spat on kyubi brat kicking and beating him for all they were worth.

As Naruto was losing consciousness he heard an angry scream and felt someone wrap her arms around him. The last thing he smelled was lavender.

*Flashback end*

Neji broke the pause and rushed towards Hinata letting go a barrage of shurikens. The Hyuga heiress simply evaded dancing her way through the thrown projectiles. Neji clenched his teeth and let go a high low roundhouse kick combination followed by a chakra filled palm aimed at his cousins chest. He wasn't playing around anymore.

Hinata dodged the high kick by tilting her head slightly sideways then she countered the palm by simply gently guiding Nejis attack away from her chest. She immediately unleashed a few jyuken strikes to the prodigy's chest causing the prodigy to gasp in pain. Neji smirked and drew low to the ground.

You're in my zone Hinata. He said.

Hinata froze realizing her error. Neji had purposely left his chest open for this attack.

64 triagram palms! Neji shouted as he unleashed the killer move of their clan.

4 palms! 8 palms! Something isn't right thought Neji. 16 palms! 32 palms! Though his strikes were connecting, there didn't seem to be any impact. 64 palms! Neji shouted.

The young prodigy ended the combination with a flourish.

What he saw next left him speechless.

Hinata stood there smiling and unscathed. Byakugan! She shouted activating her bloodline.

The brach prodigy sensed danger and tried to activate kaiten but felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

Gomen Neji-sama were the last words he heard.

The deafening silence was broken by a loud shout coming from the contestants corner.

Naruto excitedly rushed towards the Hyuga heiress shouting "i knew you could do it dattebayo!" all the while.

On their way up to the stands, an awed but irritated Hiashi interrupted the pair's excited chatter.

Ok young lady, explain what happened demanded the clan head.

Hinata hid behind the blond blushing profusely. A-ano... Otou sama...

Let me handle this Hina-chan. Naruto faced the irate Hiashi whose face now turned purple upon hearing the honorific attached to his daughters name.

Hiashi-sama... Naruto calmly started. Hinata and I have been training together for two years now. She has inspired me a lot and has helped me improve and I have done the same for her.

The clan head looked around to check that no one was in sight. Then he faced Naruto and grinned.

Hinata almost fainted when she saw her father smile. It never, never, ever happened, she was witnessing history.

I knew that already boy. Hiashi shrugged. I am not a clan head for nothing. I am not angry if that's what you are afraid of. In fact I approve of it seeing how much my daughter has grown. What I disapprove is that you seemed to have taught Hinata to use her byakugan with something other than jyuken and that is a desecration of our family tradition. He ended with a stern edge in his voice.

Naruto was undaunted. He faced the clan head and looked him straight to the eye. That Hiashi-sama is true and false at the same time.

Tell me, I'm listening. Said Hiashi suddenly curious.

Naruto sighed. Im sure you noticed that Hinata never excelled in jyuken before.

Hiashi nodded in agreement.

I did some research and found out that jyuken practitioners usually have earth element affinity. Hinata's affinity however was water. So we developed a style that would suit her best. Naruto explained.

The clan head shook his head. It was embarrassing to be lectured by a child but he kept his mouth shut and continued to listen.

We had a hard time at first because jyuken relied on rigidity and precision which Hinata lacked. Instead we observed that she excelled in flexibility and control. In fact her control was so good that she had no trouble doing the water walking exercise even with a control disruption seal.

Control disruption what? Hiashi almost shouted but controlled himself in time. Fuinjutsu was a lost art but this boy was talking about an unheard of seal. He must have done it himself. Thought the head.

A seal i created. The blond calmly replied. It messes up your chakra control by 50%. Anyway, Hinata perfected it without breaking a sweat. So thats how we found out her chakra control was godlike.

Hiashi wanted to hit himself. How could he not notice that.

Anyway i think you are interested in the last jutsu Hina-chan used. Naruto continued.

Hinata suddenly went limp. Hearing naruto call her Hina-chan in front of her father twice was just too much for her.

Without waiting for the confirmation, the blond continued. That was a jutsu she discovered while she was hitting the waterfall with her taijutsu. She noticed that the water never stopped flowing even if she hit it as hard as she could. So we theorized that redirecting the attack by sending out small streams of chakra from her body could act as a perfect defense just like kaiten. However it took a lot of control and timing.

Hiashi was now all ears. Redirection using chakra was impossible unless using mammoth amounts of chakra. Kami knows Hinata did not have that.

So... Continued Naruto. We developed the jutsu which we called "water flow". Hinata uses her byakugan to see the flow of chakra then at the last minute synchronizes her chakra flow with her opponents allowing her to redirect the attack. It isn't perfect yet though. Techniques that are too strong can break through the jutsu. Naruto finished his explanation ending with a sigh.

Hinats father shook his head. It seems like an SS rank jutsu to me. Well then you have my support Naruto. Im thankful that you helped my Hinata improve. Im looking forward to seeing what YOU are capable of doing. You have fooled the academy long enough. I'm leaving you in charge of the future head of the Hyuga. With that he disappeared in a shushin.

Naruto then carried the still unconscious Hinata bridal style to the infirmary.

Next match, Naruto Nzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha. The announcer shouted.

**A/N:**

This is my first fan fic so please be kind. All kinds of reviews are accepted and highly appreciated.

Yes Hiashi is OOC. It will be explained in the following chapters.


End file.
